nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Seihito
Tenno Seihito (930.M41-005.M42) was a Tenno from the New Empire of Japan and the immediate predecessor and grandfather of Tenno Sugihito. He took the role of the Tenno as young as the age of 10 after his father was found dead. He married Shizue and had one daughter, Kiyoe with her and received Sugihito, Jingu, and Alexander as his grandchildren. He died on 5th April, 005.M42 from health complications. Sugihito succeeded him after 7 years of regency. Personality Biography Childhood Seihito was born to the Genji family that rules the New Empire of Japan on the behalf of the Imperium of Man. He was the only child of his immediate family so careful considerations were given in his training. Seihito's own father, the Tenno was an isolated man so he left the care of his only son to the staff of the Genji Palace, led by Head-butler Kazuya Katagiri. As his father died when he was only about the age of ten, a regency council was set up until he would be allowed to succeed the role as the Tenno. He started training to become the next Tenno after his primary education. From his secondary education, Imperial Japanese Navy Admiral Hachiro Togo became his adoptive father and tutored him. Naval Career Seihito, in his final stage of training joined the Imperial Japanese Navy and graduated from officer's school. He served in the Navy for three years. Accession Seihito was made Tenno at the age of 20, agreed by his regency council. He spent the first years under guidance of the Prime Minister and his cabinet. He gave his assent to their resolutions and left them to govern for him most of the time, interacting only in religious duties. He spent most of his time attending sporting events and banquets of nobilities that wanted to impress the Tenno. Marriage and daughter The Tenno was in a review at Kanagawa and met Shizue, his future wife. To win her heart he changed his irresponsible behaviour to conform to traditional masculine values, took his role seriously and invested in businesses. He married her five-years later and had Kiyoe as his first child and daughter. Although he was happy with having a child, he wanted a male to keep the Genji lineage continue. He was inspired to build new businesses to expand the coffers of his family. He notably invented the Burger Tenno and refurbished the Genji Hotel business. Extending the clan Years later as his daughter matured, he met a scholar from aborad named Donau. Impressed by his expertise in civil service, he offered him his daughter's hand in marriage in hopes of finally finding a male successor of direct lineage. He got three grand-children from them with Sugihito, the eldest designated as his successor. Hoping for his grandchild to have a healthy breakfast, he invented the "Ten-O's", a breakfast cereal for the pious. Later life and death Seihito lived a healthy life an contnued to expand the family coffers. From 001.M42 however he collapsed from a heart attack during a naval review and was tended to by the clan's doctor. It was also revealed that his smoking habits brought in lung cancer. It disappeared after a year, but it resurfaced again as stomach cancer on 004.M42. He succumed to stomach cancer on 5th April, 005.M42. Kogo Shizue died seven years later. Private life Family Seihito grew up under extensive care from the Genji Household Agency, isolated from his parents at the young age to be cultivated as the next Tenno. He hardly interacted with his father, but found him progressively depressed until his death. The small interaction between them left him a vague knowledge on his own father and the role of the Tenno firsthand. The Tenno was aloof to his own daughter, Kiyoe. Being a traditionalist, he expected her to conform to the norm of a traditional woman, but had a rebellious and tomboyish daughter at the end. He hoped that getting her a husband will mellow her behaviour, and it seemed have done so mostly. He treated his son in-law with moderate respect. He was however oblivious to how his grandchildren were often mistreated by their own father and would've intervened if he knew. Out of his grandchildren, Seihito gave most of his attention to Sugihito. As he was the next to become Tenno, he made sure he would be treated rightly. He took time to visit his grandchildren and frequently doted on them. His death devastated the young Sugihito, who has fond memories of his grandfather. The late-Tenno grew up with the house servants of the Genji Palace and they became a surrogate family for him. He befriended Head-butler Katagiri's son, Osamu Katagiri and became best friends, serving in the Navy together. After finishing their roles in the Navy they returned to become Tenno and butler respectively. Osamu Katagiri became the Head-butler of the Genji Palace as he aged and continues to this day, serving the clan past Seihito's death.Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Leaders Category:Genji Japanese Category:Tenno Category:Human Category:Asian Category:Genji Cult